<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cos'è la corsa all'Egg? by VeronicaSaeko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300155">Cos'è la corsa all'Egg?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko'>VeronicaSaeko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost in OASIS [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ready Player One - Ernest Cline</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Easter Egg, Gunter - Freeform, Halliday, Oasis, ioi - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaSaeko/pseuds/VeronicaSaeko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un gunter a noi sconosciuto ci spiega cosa sia l'Easter Egg di Halliday, guardando ammirato il tabellone Segnapunti dove Parzival, Art3mis, Aech, Daito e Shoto si sono impossessati della prima Chiave.<br/>Primi alla Chiave, primi all'Egg.</p><p>(Basato sugli eventi raccontati nel romanzo di Ernest Cline)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lost in OASIS [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697356</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cos'è la corsa all'Egg?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DISCLAIMER: questa drabble partecipa all’evento “La corsa delle Drabble&amp;Flashfic”, I edizione, indetto da Alessia Winchester su Facebook, nel gruppo “C’era una volta con un prompt...”.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>La corsa all’Estear Egg di Halliday su OASIS è speranza; è futuro. Ogni gunter che si rispetti ne è cosciente, così come è cosciente che lasciare l’unica libertà che ci è rimasta in mano all’IOI equivale alla morte.</p><p><br/>
Per quello vedere un gunter in alto al Segnapunti, al ritrovamento della prima Chiave, non ci fa perdere d’animo. Vederne addirittura cinque ci riempie di gioia e instilla in noi una nuova voglia di vincere e vivere.</p><p><br/>
In nome degli Altissimi Cinque.</p><p><br/>
In nome di tutto ciò che ci è rimasto di vivo in questo mondo.</p><p><br/>
<em>Primo alla Chiave</em>.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>/97 parole/</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>